Fairytale
by Sabaku no Kiri
Summary: Cause I don't care, 'bout your fairytale." Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari, The 5 kunoichi all great in there own way. What happens In Love.


_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came her _

Sakura had been sitting at her and Sasuke's home. SHe had move in with him once they took him back from "killing" Itachi ((HE DIDN'T KILL HIM ITACHI COMMITTED SUICIDE!)) and she healed him, it had been 7 years since. She was In love with him but he never was home. Always out training and on missions. One night she went out to get to get some drinks. "well hi sakura-chan" said a voice she knew so well. She turned around and smiled "Hi Lee! I was just getting a drink, would you care to join me?" she asked politely, The taijutsu Ninja was such a good friend. "Of course how youthful! An evening with you Sakura!" He yelled. She giggled and the walked off.  
Later that night Lee walked her home, "Thank you Lee" she said quietly, "Anything for you my sakura-chan!" she said doing his nice guy pose. He left and sakura walked to her room. "God... lee is so good to me... Sasuke's never home... I'm gonna break up with him once he gets back" she said instantly, "I hope Lee wouldn't mind me staying the night for a while."

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood  
For shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

TenTen and Neji had been together for years, They were careful for a bit until... well they discover how nice sex was. Neji Loved it. Its always the quiet ones... Now every night neji keeps demanding it. "Please!" he says over and over. "NO NEJI" she alway yells. One night she gets fed up with It. Neji came home from a mission. "Hey TenTen" he whispered crawling into bed. "Hi Neji" she yawned, "I missed you." He said grabbing he and pulling he into a hug. "i missed you to... NOw can I go to sleep?" she asked, "Aww come on TenTen-chan" he said, "No neji" she said and ignored him,"please I had along trip... And I really missed you" "No please I had no sllep for a while and i really want sleep. she said "Aw I bet it was because i wans't there" he said "No neji." "COME ON!" " No. I'm tired NO" tenten yelled, "Please?" "Keep this up you will have a Kunai in your arms before you know it or better yet I'll make sure you don't enjoy sex again" she said in a low voice and falling asleep.  
_  
'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do With seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and calls up a friend  
Says will you meet me at midnight?_

Hinata, everynight she would always train and clean for her family. Not sweet, she still wasn't married. Every night doing dishes, while Hanabi was out. "Hinata, the dishes need to be done" her father would yell. Sh obiediently got up to go do them. "good" he said walking out. She spent hours doing them today. Washing Drying and putting away. Later she walked out and saw everyone chatting happily and hanabi was finally home, she probably snuck into a club. "I am finished, we should all go to sleep. It is late." said Hinata at the door. "Oh yes It is almost midnight, yes your right HInata" said her father, everyone agreed. She looked at the time once they went to sleep. "It IS almost midnight." she said. THen she dicided that she needed some fun in her life. She looked around until she saw what she wanted. The phone, SHe dialed a number she knew by heart since she was twelve. "Hello? Naruto here." said the voice on the other line "Hey N-naruto-kun? Its Hinata, w-would you meet me at the h-hokage's tower? At midnight please?" she asked quietly. "Yeah! sure Hinata-Chan! I'll be there early Anything for you!" "Thanks" and she hung up.

_  
The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows  
_

Ino And Kiba, well they were friends. Ino was still obbsesing over Sasuke-kun (coughTEMEendcough). Kiba Loved her anyway. Whenever she was alonde he would yell as a joke "Rapunzel, Rapunzel Let down your hair." But she didn't know that it was all a joke, he didn't like her. He loved to mess with it but he didn't love her, he loved her hair. Well she finally got over Sasuke because... well He was Sakura's, Then she relized she loved Kiba. She walked to the park and found Kiba playing with akamaru. "Hi Kiba..." she said, "Hey.. whats up you seemed bothered." he said walking over and starting toplaying with her hair, "Well... Ithinkiminlovewithyou." she said quickly. Kiba stopped. "Oh Ino... Ummm well I'm kinda Taken... Non Ninja girl... sorry" he said running off and akamaru trailing after him. She walked home and looked at her hair. "He only liked my hair.. well you know what-" she didn't finish she just cut her longs locks off. "There." she said quietly, "i wonder if chouji wants to go get some BBQ"

_'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

"Temari, Look we know that you don't like it but we find it best you marry. Women, that are born so high up in ranks shouldn't be shinobi." Said one council member. Temari glanced at her brother Gaara, and to Kankurou and lastly Baki. All of them didn't like the idea, Kankurou was smaking his head on the table, gaara was glaring at the council and Baki was probably considering smacking his head on the table. Now Temari WANTED to beat them up because they were not worthy for her to rip them to shreds with her fan, but instead she was calm and said "Why should i listen to you?" "Well- um we just think Its best... Some sons of many great Daimyo's are actually coming to Suna. You may pick from them. Oh and the Konoha Jonin will be here tomorrow and will be working on some different things with Ninja training." Said a different councilman. "Fine, I will work With the konoha Jonin, I know who it is." Temari said walking out.

NEXT DAY

Temari was standing at the wall waiting for him. Then she saw him in the distance, Shikamaru. He was soom only a hundred meters from the wall. She ran out to greet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I missed you" He whispered, "And you think I didn't" she joked. He held her tighter. They walked into town and walked to Gaara's office. Gaara explained the mission and they got to work. Later hat night they were sitting outside in the roof of the Kazekage's mansion. "THe stars are pretty 'Mari" he said. "Y-yeah" Shikamaru looked over and he saw a singe tear run down her face. "Whats wrong?" he asked quietly wiping the tear away. "I have to get married." she said "to a Daimyo's son" "What Daimyo" he asked "I don't know." she confessed. "No you don't You and I will marry. Thats final." He said and she smiled.

_ 'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_I don't care  
I don't care  
Worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb  
Appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing_

* * *

THx 4 reading! Fairytale by Sara Bareilles

I don't own Naruto.

But I own a Naruto BOOK!

-Sabaku no Kiri


End file.
